Thomas's Robot
Thomas's Robot is a boss appearing in and . It was built by Thomas to protect his lab and appears as the boss of that area, making it the first boss of Chapter 3 (or just a miniboss, depending on your view). A nearly identical version of this enemy, known as the Forest Robot, is encountered in the Forgotten Forest as a miniboss. Phoenotopia Thomas's Robot Thomas's Robot initially stands dormant in its room, activating once Gale approaches it and immediately attacking her. Thomas's Robot spends most of the battle firing lasers from one or all of its three laser guns, an attack that is quite tricky to deal with. Because of how quickly the lasers move and how rapidly Thomas's Robot fires them, the lasers are often hard to dodge; for most of the battle you're probably better off taking a hit so you can use the invincibility frames to get by without taking any more damage. The Robot randomly alternates between a couple of different laser-firing patterns: * Firing very rapidly four times in a row with the same laser gun, repeated with a random laser gun three times. Gale can crouch if the laser gun used is the upper one, jump if it's the lower one, or either of the two if it's the middle one to avoid being hit. * Firing somewhat more slowly with all three laser guns at once a few times. Gale can jump over the lasers to avoid being hit. * Firing rapidly with the middle laser gun and another one randomly chosen and repeating multiple times. Gale can alternate between crouching and jumping quickly to avoid the lasers. As an alternate strategy, since Thomas's Robot advances slightly when returning from a pit and firing, Gale can jump behind it. The Robot will not turn around until it initiates its charge attack. After a few waves of lasers, Thomas's Robot will then charge at the wall in an attempt to ram Gale, which can be dodged by jumping over it. Once it hits the wall, Thomas's Robot will be stunned and you can attack it, but your attacks will do very little damage. Instead, you have to use your melee weapon to push Thomas's Robot onto one of the bridge-like platforms on the floor and then hit one of the switches on the ceiling using the Slingshot, which will cause the platform to disappear and drop the Robot into a pit, depleting about a third of its health in the process. Thomas's Robot will then re-emerge from the pit and immediately start attacking again. You have to do this a total of three times to defeat the Robot. Forest Robot The Forest Robot is encountered in the middle of the Forgotten Forest and is almost exactly the same boss as Thomas's Robot, as it follows the same attacking patterns with only minor differences. These differences are: * The Forest Robot is purple while Thomas's Robot is blue. * The Forest Robot drops bombs when it performs its charge attack, while Thomas's Robot doesn't. * The Forest Robot stays stunned for a shorter time than Thomas's Robot does. The last two make this robot more difficult to defeat, but by the time Gale reaches it, she should have acquired the Javelin, which allows her to create a platform to safely stand on while the robot performs its attacks as an effective strategy. It's also worth noting that unlike any other boss in the game, the Forest Robot appears in the middle of its level instead of at or near the end. Additionally, unlike Thomas's Robot, the Forest Robot does not activate until Gale picks up the key in the middle of its room. Phoenotopia Awakening Thomas's Robot Thomas's Robot is set to return in the remake, but with a complete overhaul. It's been transformed from a tank-like robot into a more humanoid one, and has been tentatively named "Wrecking Boy." Forest Robot It's unknown if the Forest Robot will return in the remake. Trivia * The first time it rams into a wall, Thomas's Robot will remain deactivated indefinitely until dropped into a pit, and it not take damage from any of Gale's attacks. Quells has stated that this was an "anti-frustration measure" to show the player the optimal strategy to harm the Robot. * If Thomas's Robot is defeated by one of Gale's attacks rather than from being dropped in a pit, it will start flashing red and move to the middle of the room before exploding. Upon exploding, the Robot will drop a lot of Rai, making it the only boss in the game to drop any Rai when defeated. * The room of Thomas's Robot is the second boss room that can't be completely explored once its boss is defeated (since the lower area where the Robot was fought will no longer be accessible), the first being Bubbles's room. pl:Big Robot Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Bosses Category:Robots